Mystery
Mystery (though this may not be his full or true name) is a dog. More in depth, he is a dog owned by Vivi, the leader of the Mystery Skulls paranormal investigation team, and their mascot. He has been shown to be very expressive, and may be able to convey intelligence on the level of a human. But otherwise, he is just a dog. Except when he isn't. Canon Mystery is something of an enigma amid the group. It is known that he at some point came to be owned by Vivi--whether through adoption or by other means in unclear, as well as whether it was within the seven year span he gives as his age. At present not much has been shared officially regarding his backstory, and it hasn't been revealed how much is known by his teammates, and others, regarding him. It isn't even confirmed exactly what he is (beyond, of course, a dog). Role At some point prior to the beginning of canon, Mystery accompanied his owner and her two co-investigators Arthur and Lewis to an active site: a cave. When they entered, the path split in two and so did the team. While it is implied that he was meant to follow Vivi along the path leading downward, Mystery appeared to be interested in the alternate path, taken by the other two. He trailed after them to the upper ledges of the cave, and there witnessed Lewis' death as caused by the possession of Arthur. Acting quickly, Mystery shifted into a larger form and removed the being which had infected the left side of Arthur's body by biting off the left arm entirely. After some time had passed, the Mystery Skulls--sans Lewis--were again traveling. When their van broke down in from of what appeared to be an abandoned manor, the team entered the house. They found it to be haunted, and were chased by the supernatural inhabitants through the halls until they fell through a trapdoor. Vivi and Mystery were separated from Arthur and found themselves in the kitchen. The two opted to make sandwiches, but before they were able to eat Arthur stumbled upon them, pursued by Lewis who had become an angry spirit after his death. Mystery and Vivi joined Arthur in fleeing from the wrath of their former teammate, though Mystery was briefly left behind in the chaos. He rejoined them after Arthur interrupted the offering of the locket to Vivi, and the three of them barely managed to safely escape the house before Lewis' ghostfire exploded throughout the building. They hurry into the van and flee. Fanon Of the main four cast members, Mystery is without a doubt the most mysterious. He is owned by Vivi, but his relationship with the rest of the team is not as firmly defined, and it isn't known at present how much of his true abilities and self is common knowledge within the group. At first only nonofficial commentary implied that Mystery can talk, with his stated position as an investigator alongside being a mascot supporting it. More recently there was given confirmation that he can talk, though it has not been said whether the Skulls were all aware of this both and now after the events of the cave. However, the vague answers in his official profile give the impression that he has hidden at least his alternate form and possibly a great deal of other information. Personality Mystery is usually given the position of mentor and confidant within the fandom, and has a personality to match. Intelligent and gifted with a wisdom born of age, he is commonly portrayed as a mediator between the members in times of hardship and an expert in matters paranormal. This is sometimes coupled with a sarcastic or dry wit, a sense of pride either in his role as a pet or as a non-mundane creature, and a refusal to broach certain topics. He has been described by his creator as fond of pranks and possessing a somewhat high opinion of himself. Family Mystery is a dog, or at least he poses as such. There is at current only one known possible link to his past, and only one confirmed person he thinks of as family, being his owner Vivi. Noncanon opinion is often that Mystery views the skulls as his kids. Character Design/Development While Mystery's position in the team and his movement cycles are very reminiscent of the titular character of Scooby Doo, his main design is derived from the avatar of Mystery Ben. Trivia * Until his name was confirmed, Mystery was referred to as both Mystery and Ben, due to his design being based on the creator's internet avatar. * The symbol used on Mystery's tag is a question mark design largely employed by Mystery Ben as a personal signature. * Before the profiles were released for Vivi and Mystery, it was a common expectation in the fandom that Mystery was Arthur's dog. References No references have been added at this time. Gallery No gallery additions have been made at this time. Category:Characters